Longest Week
by PureCrazy7
Summary: Poor Naoki, forced into the Host Club due to a debt to a current member of the club, he's stuck after school with at least one or two of the other hosts for a week. OCxMost Canon. Yaoi, boy x boy, mature content(swearing, smut), etc. Re-done of my past fanfic, much improvement
1. Authors Note -read-

Hello everyone, new and old! Pure is finally back from a year long 'hiatus' of sorts.

Alright, well when I finally remembered my password, I was looking through and

saw that the last update I made to my only story 'The Devil Twins and the Horse

Rider' was made last year, Feb 11. Geez, I feel terrible, because I went through

my email finally and saw all these favourites, follows, and reviews that wanted me

to continue. So here we are, continuing with a semi new plot line. Main reason I

stopped the last was because the plot line had changed and no longer fit my title.

So, I shall continue it finally, under a new title, and erase the old one's chapters.

Same OC and characters, of course, new and improved name and plot line. Also,

when I first wrote this, my skill were TERRIBLE. I re-wrote basically everything, and

even changed it up a bit, so make sure to read it all again if you read the last version!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club, but Naoki is mine.

This is the ONLY time I'm putting this, because it's bothersome


	2. 1 First Day of School

Welcome! For those who followed the last story of this, It'd be best to re-read the first two chapters. My skills have majorly increased since last year, so this is a much more detailed and progressed re-writing! And there are many changes to see in this first chapter!

* * *

On my way down the hall, struggling not to break into a sprint just to get the hell out of this cursed school, I heard a couple voices. Strange as it was, I knew exactly who they belonged to. Two of the guys in my class, ginger twins actually. Slowing my pace to a snail's walk, I could only hope they were in a classroom and not the hall. Carefully and cautiously, I looked around the corner. To my dismay, they were right there, only a few feet away were the cat green eyed twins. Pulling my head back, I pressed against the wall and groaned quietly. The seemingly younger twin was clinging to his brother only a couple feet away and the last thing I wanted was to be called a princess and engage in a conversation with them. But... I couldn't turn around and find another hallway, I didn't have time. My driver was waiting for me.. My driver. Home was so close, kind of. So I gathered up what I had pride wise, not much at all honestly, and walked around the corner. Holding myself high, I still couldn't help but blush when two pairs of green eyes turned to look at me.

These two, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, were two of the seven odd guys that think I'm a girl. You know, the blonde, his dark haired friend, the boy and his much larger cousin, and another guy, a brunette, that had the same class as the twins and I. The elder, Hikaru, moved away from his brother, and towards me. Taking a step back, I couldn't help but feel maybe a little worried. I'm not sure what these two'd do to a girl, and if they thought I was one... Might not turn out too well for at least one of us.

Stopping in front of me, I earned a grin from the twin. "Hello, Naoki-chan." He purred lightly. Narrowing my eyes, I kept silent. Why the familiarity? Seriously, these guys were going to make me go over the edge on my first day already. Looking at my feet, I assumed it was more or less my fault. I mean, if I'd worn the boys uniform, maybe they'd see me as a guy. I was actually only wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with the best shoes I dared wear to school. I just wish they hadn't messed up my uniform order, we were waiting for the new one currently.

Snapping out of my thoughts quickly, I looked up. "Hello, Hikaru-kun." I muttered, trying to be as polite as I could with my anger steaming a bit. A couple of my longer bangs fell in my face s I looked up at him. Yeah, I was short.

"Would you like to join us?" Kaoru piped as he walked up behind Hikaru, smiling. "We're on our way to one of the clubs, maybe you'll enjoy it." He offered lightly. I liked him a bit more, he seemed kinder and more caring than his brother.

"Oh? A club? What kind?" Curiosity rang clear in my voice. Private schools actually had clubs outside sports clubs and the newspaper club?

"You'll see." They said together, their voices a silky purr, and grabbed my wrist, dragging me up the stairs. I stumbled a couple times, not exactly the most coordinated. Yelping a couple of refusals, which were thoroughly overlooked, I slowly gave in to their dragging. Couldn't be the worst.

Our hurried wander came to an end in front of a large door. Above my head was a sign. 'Music Room 3' it read. I knew instantly what I was getting into now, simply because some of the girls had been fawning over the idea. Even so, I wasn't smart enough to turn and walk away. Instead, I pushed open the door, ignoring the twins. Second it was open wide enough, a pleasant smell drifted past me, carrying a few rose petals. So cliched it was sick.

"What if someone was allergic to roses?" I snapped abruptly, not excited for what I knew would be in front of me. "I know I hate them."

Hearing a soft laugh, I lifted my gaze, and what do I see in front of me, other than five idiot guys dressed up as kings and princes, minus one who had been forced to be a princess. 'She' didn't look happy in the dress. I kinda felt sorry that he'd been forced into that, it looked so poofy and uncomfortable. Focusing on the faces, my entire mood fell even lower than it had been. It was that moron blonde, his friend, the kid and his cousin, and the princess was the other first year. Glaring at the tall blonde with purple eyes, I couldn't help but blush a bit. He was gorgeous after all, unfairly so. He was wearing blue royal garments, and a grey and white robe. On his head was a gold crown, glittering with matching jewels of blue. I couldn't tell if they were fake or real. Most likely real, I bet they could afford it after all. The laugh actually came from the blonde. I hated him horribly, and I didn't even know his name.

Violet eyes flashing, he stood up. "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, hurry up and get dressed." He said, a whiny hint to his silky voice. It bugged me even more.

"Right away Tono, but look who we ran into. Figured we'd introduce her to the best club in Ouran." The twins replied in perfect unison, both looking at me.

All eyes in the room focused pointedly on me. Sinking a bit under the stares, I wished for the end. I wished for all my pain and suffering to stop.

"Oh, it's you." The blonde, the king, smiled. "Welcome to our humble kingdom, Princess." He bowed, then took my hand and kissed it. His face. So close... I might just slap that moronic smile off his face. Fucking idiot, it's beyond obvious

Pulling my hand away quickly, I crossed my arms and gave him a withering glare. "Why am I here?" I snapped, turning my dark gaze on the twins. The blonde sulked away to a corner of the room, only dragging more irritation out of me. "Get out of your fucking pity corner! All I did was change the direction of my question! And I still don't have a god damn answer." I growled, only to be met with silence. "Fine, I'm leaving, not worth my time anyways."

I was stopped by an abrupt tall blonde in my path, pulled by my leaving from the pity corner. "I apologize Princess, we were simply finding a good explanation for you." Bullshit. "We have simply just opened for the school year. We wanted to welcome you to our school, knowing you moved here from London earlier this year, around the end of the last school year." The blonde said. "Let me be you king, lovely Princess. You many call me King Tamaki." He smiled.

"Yuh-huh. Bye, I'm not dealing with this again." I yanked way and started to leave, stumbling slightly. One of the twins caught me, a slight smirk on his lips. "Sorry, he's a bit of a moron isn't he?" The twin whispered, purring slightly. "Join us? It'll give you a couple more credentials and we'd like to take in another first year." He murmured. Glaring at him, I yanked away and turned to them all. "I don't wish to join such a moronic group." I growled and slipped around him, fixing myself.

"Naoki, what would your father say if you were to turn down a family client?" The shadow haired male said calmly from where he and the other had remained. I froze and turned to him, frowning.

"He'd take away everything due to rudeness and indecency." I replied slowly. "Why?" Oh god where was this going? Did I have any relations to any of them? I don't think so, but maybe. The Raven walked over to me.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori, a minor client of your fathers. In fact, if I recall, you owe me a bit, you're indebted to me. And you'll work it off here as a host." He smirked, and everything came crashing back. He'd seen this guy at the tracks and his house. He'd borrowed a couple thousand from him to buy a horse and in return swore to win it back, but he hadn't had any shows to do so.

"You're fucking kidding me! A host, me?" I yelped, panicking. He nodded once, grinning calmly.

"Yes. We'll have to get you a male's uniform and keep your gender a secret, but you can pay off your debt working here. We do earn money from our hosts." The shadow smiled. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I will be deleting the other asap, but I needed to copy and fix. Geez, been a year really? Noob author I was back then.

I do hope you guys enjoy this though, as plot will be slightly changing. There will also be major smut in chapters to come, apologizes.. Not really

-Pure


	3. 2 Club Activities

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

Little did I know, that was the sentence that ended my newly free Highschool life, and started the repayment of the debt. Which began that very day. Now I was donning the periwinkle blue uniform, one that fit much better than the previous I'd gotten before school had started, and had to return. Showed off my figure nada. Course, not that I cared, didn't have a figure to show off. I trudged around the room slowly, grabbing plates and fixing dishes and newing the tea. Basic beginners errands. They didn't dare send me out to get anything though, they'd had a couple troubles with Haruhi with that before. Something about instant-coffee. It's not THAT bad.. Is it? I drank a lot of tea in my recent years, don't remember much about the taste of coffee. But it was manually grounded, not instant. Couldn't taste much different though.

I was merely distracting myself, trying to ignore the blonde and the rest of them. I've already come to know them all by name. The blonde moron was Tamaki-sempai, then of course the person who damned me, Kyoya Ootori, the shadow king. Huh, fitting. The one dressed as a Princess was Haruhi-chan, and I still felt bad of him in that outfit, and of course the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Then last two were Mori and Hunny sempai. Hunny was the small blonde, and Mori the tall silent guy, both third years amazingly. First day, and I had them all watching me carefully, especially Tamaki. I'd slap him with the silver tea tray if I dared, but I didn't. That wouldn't end well for me at all.

So yeah, even though I was technically a host, being brand new and all, I was the errand boy, or to them errand girl, for the day. In addition, the twins told me I needed a trait, like they had. The whole mischievous, cool, silent, or Lolita deal. Mine... Couldn't figure it out at all. Oops.

At the moment, I was cleaning plates away from Hunny-sempai's table, talking with him happily. He was just too adorable, and he liked sweets, like me. But unlike this kid, I could not, even in my wildest dreams, eat an entire cake in one sitting. My teeth were too sensitive and my stomach couldn't hold that much sugar neither. I took care of the plates, then returned, taking a seat with Hunny, and therefore Mori too. I asked for a piece of lime cake, and got practically half the cake instead. Shrugging it off, I picked up a fork and started to eat it, having careful conversations with the girls at Hunny's table.

I heard abrupt girly squeals and glanced over quickly, on the verge of panic, only tofind three girls swooning over how close Hikaru and Kaoru were to each other. I almost choked at how intimate their relationship seemed to be at this one moment. Only an inch or two and they'd be making out. My face went bright red when I pictured it. I quick shook it from my head, returning to a conversation with one of the girls. Must be their allure, it was working on every girl and myself.

"What do you do for fun Naoki?" One of the girls asked lightly, leaning forward, the others joining her in the leaning. Oh god they were getting closer, I may or may not have been panicking.

Hunny looked at me excitedly. "Yes, Nao-chan, tell us about yourself." He quiped. It seemed the whole room went silent when he said that. The pressure, damn this club.

I cleared my throat, milling in my thoughts, picking and choosing what I wanted to use to my advantage. Eventually, I just spilled it. "Well, Im new to Tokyo, very new. I moved here earlier during summr break, around the end of it. I live with my father, it's just us two. My mom left us when I was younger, Dad won't tell me why. I do all the chores and cooking myself. We have maids and such, but I don't enjoy them. They're simply friends of mine, and I wish to do the house chores because... Well because it bides me time. My father is the head of a horse racing company, even though we do more than just that in all. From racing to cross-country, dressage, and even jumping of all types. I do them all as well, and I have a horse for each. We're obviously pretty well to do." Thinking about other things, I grinned slightly. "Also, I'm a homosexual male." I added quickly in there. "I'm a jockey for my father, and also stable hand and exerciser of the horses. I'm most passionate about show jumping." He finished, smiling pleasantly, waiting nervously for the onslaught.

One.

Two.

Three.

The girls disrupted the nervous silence, swarming me. I jumped and laughed nervously. "Who in the Host Club do you have a crush on? Whats your favorite horse. Favorite horse-track?" The questions rolled in, and I answered them easily. "No one. I haven't had a crush for awhile now, and I don't plan on anymore. My favourite is my show jumping made, Neige. She's a dapple. Grey with white snow like dusting. And I don't really have a favourite track. I love them all." I answered every question that bounced off me, and by the time I had finished, it was time to end the club.

Waving as the last lady left, I slumped and walked away the second the doors were closed. Dropping onto a couch, my eyes slipped closed, simply enjoying the tested silence. Just as I got comfortable, the quiet was shattered with major stupidity.

"S-so.. Naoki-chan is actually Naoki-kun?" Tamaki asked, his purple eyes upset, and I smirked, looking at them all. All of them, minus Kyoya, looked like they were deer in the headlights.

"Yes. Stop letting looks fool you. Just cause I have feminine looks, doesnt make me a girl. Look at Haruhi for an opposite example." I had finally realized Haruhi was a girl, not a guy. Took me a bit, but I got it. I felt really really bad for that.

"And are you really gay?" The violet eyed male asked softly, and received a terse nod from me, as I relaxed on the couch.

"I'm first figured it out when I was in junior school. I liked all the boys much more than the girls. It wasn't a 'ohh girls have cooties' thing. It was simply they didn't attract me. I thought they were pretty and cute, and I wanted to be pretty and cute too, but I only wanted to date guys." Shrugging it off, I returned their stares.

"Alright, so the things we didn't know about Naoki-kun. One, he's a male. Two, he's gay, and Three, he rides horses." Kaoru ticked off the things on his fingers, draped over Hikaru's back. I'm starting to think that 'brotherly love act' wasn't simply an act. "You seem to be more down to earth with girls, and guys. You can be on both sides of the field and be perfectly fine that way, comfortable even. You're... The perfect best friend I guess." He murmured, thinking, the flashed a Cheshire grin.

"You're the best friend type then!" Tamaki said excitedly. "Or something like that." He laughed and waved a hand.

I almost glared at him as I got up. How dare they try to put me in some stereo type. "Im a people pleaser. Nothing more, and nothing less. I don't wish to have a type, I just want to be me. Now, seeing how my errands are done, finally, I'm leaving, I have a house to clean, food to cook, and horses to work." I snorted and started for the door, pissed with these guys already.

"Not quite, Naoki-kun." Kyoya replied from a table, looking up, a cool grin on his lips. "You will spend all week training. You will join one, or at times two, members at their homes. They'll teach you the basics of their type, and act, for two hours after club activities are done. No one objects, of course. Here is how it will go. Today, you train with me. Tomorrow is Tamaki, Wendsday is Haruhi, Thursday are Mori and Hunny-sempai's, and Friday will be Hikaru and Kaoru." He watched me calmly.

"B-but! I have chores and other training to do at home! I cant do this as well." I objected sharply, blinking. "Please Kyoya-sempai, my maids and servents arent used to having to do all the chores. We only have three maids and two servants. Even if I owe you, I have a schedule. You know, the things you live by." I mumbled darkly.

"Sorry, but it's just two spare hours. And only for a week. You will do it." Kyoya left no room for objection, his grin making me wanna slap, or punch, him. However, sadly, I had to go along as well with this stupid plan.


End file.
